Ino in Action
by Aki-Child
Summary: Spoiler for Episode 216. What if Ino caught Shikamaru and Sakura going on a date? What if she overreacted and realized she made a big mistake? ShikaIno.


**Author's Note:** Just want to write something for Shikamaru and Ino for the new year, although I am kind of late of that. But still, please learn to love it and learn to love them. But, I have no idea why this is the title for this one shot. It sounds ugly.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto.

**Ino in Action**

_aki-child_

Ino caught _them_ going on a date when she was trying to deliver the flowers by 'air'. They were sitting side by side and talking and laughing as if the whole world belonged to them, as if they didn't notice her presence at all. She clutched her fists and crushed the flowers within her palm. As much as she wanted to yell out his name out loud from where she was standing, she couldn't help but think how stupid she would be in the eyes of the others. And this was also the reason why she decided to approach them prettily.

Ino walked up the stairs, slowly getting closer to where the two were seated. For some odd reasons, she felt her heart racing faster and her face flushing in brighter red each second. "Nara Shikamaru, what the _hell_ are you two doing?" She only said that she would _approach_ them prettily; she didn't say she would _start_ the conversation prettily.

Shikamaru shoved the paper the girl next to him gave him into his pocket and raised an eyebrow, "Ino, what- why are you here? Shouldn't you be helping out in your family flower shop?"

"Of course you want me to be working and not seeing whatever it is happening here, isn't it?" Ino chewed her lower lips and narrowed her beautiful eyes at him, "Of course you want me to be working so I won't catch you going out with Sakura without me knowing about it! You two are just so unpredictable and-"

"What are you talking about, Ino?" Sakura stood up from her spot and crossed her arms over her chest, "Shikamaru and I aren't dating. We were just talking about the newly found medicine." She flipped her hair over her shoulder, "Maybe you shouldn't jump into conclusion like this, Ino-pig!"

Ino stared at the pink hair girl. The more she looked at her, the angrier she got. _Just why does she always have to get into her way?_ The blonde hair ninja decided to ignore Sakura's comment, "Like Shikamaru would even care about what medicine was found, Sakura! You are turning into a big, fat liar, forehead-girl!"

"What did you say?" Sakura's face flushed with anger and was about to get close to Ino when Shikamaru placed a hand between the two ladies.

"You two are acting like I am not here at all," The chunin yawned loudly as he rubbed the back of his neck, "Sakura, forget about the nickname Ino just gave you," then, he turned to his teammate, "And, Ino, please don't get any wrong idea about me and Sakura."

Ino turned her head away from him.

"Sakura was not lying about the medicine thing, Ino," Shikamaru explained in a whisper as he dug out the paper Sakura shoved to him earlier, "If you don't believe it, take a look of it."

Out of curiosity, Ino took a look of the paper in the corner of her eyes. _Oh dear, I am ruined._ It was indeed a list of medicine and was titled to Shikato. How could she be so stupid? Shikamaru's family worked with medicine and it was reasonable that- Ino bit her lower lips and blushed in embarrassment.

"See?" Shikamaru asked casually.

"I am sorry then," Ino apologized in a whisper before she ran away.

"Oi, Ino!" Shikamaru called out her name as soon as she started running. Although he was positively sure that she heard that, he didn't see her turning back or slowing down. He sighed deeply and made another comment on women again, "What a troublesome creature she is."

"And you do know the reason she acted this way, genius," Sakura's lip curved up into a light smile, "Maybe I should take this list to Mr. Nara," The girl took the paper away from his hand, "Now your job is to get Ino back, Shikamaru."

Without another word exchanged between them, Shikamaru blushed.

-

Ino stopped running when she noticed Shikamaru wasn't chasing after her. She let out a relieved sigh and sat down onto the wooden bench. She cupped her cheeks with her sweating hands and regretted for being so stupid back there. _Now he knows… _She groaned out and buried her face into her palms. "If I only acted normally in front of those two-" Then, she felt a sudden weight on the other end of the bench.

"I know. If you only think twice before you acted, you will save me from a lot of troubles," Shikamaru eyed the girl for a split second before he switched his attention to the ground, "You're really troublesome, you know?"

Ino's face heated up once again, "I didn't ask you to follow me, Shikamaru. You were the one giving yourself all these troubles." She pouted, "And you are the only person who ever calls me troublesome."

"That's not what I am saying, Ino."

She tucked her blonde hair behind her ear and stared at his emotionless face,_ correction,_ the serious side of him. Her heart skipped, "Why- what are you trying to say, Shikamaru?"

"Why were you so angry, Ino?" He changed the topic and asked her a question instead, "Why were you so mad when you saw Sakura and I-"

"No reason," Ino interrupted the boy's question rudely, "I just thought that you two were starting a relationship without, I mean, in secret. And I was just angry that you didn't tell me since- since we are best buddies." _Nice explanation, Ino. _She smiled to herself at her excellent reason.

"Oh, that didn't seem like it," Shikamaru stretched his arms, "I thought it was something else."

Ino forced out a bright smile, "Why do you think I was so mad then, Shikamaru?"

He turned to her and looked at her in the eyes. Ino returned the gaze as she unconsciously fidgeted with her fingers. He was looking at her so seriously that she felt so uncomfortable but happy. "I thought you love me, that's all."

She heard him clear and loud although he answered softly. Immediately, she licked her dried lips and tried to form something similar to a word, a sound. But it didn't work. She was afraid that she would spill out something that seemed like a lie. She was…

"Since you chose to remain silent, let me speak your words, Ino." Shikamaru moved closer to her and noticed that she wasn't rejecting, he moved closer, "You thought Sakura was going on a date with me and I was going to leave you for her, didn't you?" He stared at her face for some kind of reaction. _None. _"You thought you will have to fight all over with Sakura over a guy like you two did for Sasuke, didn't you?" Shikamaru was sitting so close that she could feel him breathing into her ear. "You thought I love her and not you, didn't you, Ino?"

"Shikamaru, I-"

Her words were cut off when Shikamaru leaned in and gave her a full and firm kiss on the lips. He tasted sweet and soft unlike the usual impression his appearance gave to others. Though the kiss lasted no longer than three seconds, it was long enough for her to blush into a tomato.

Ino stared at him in the face and smiled lightly after the touch.

"So, what do you say? Let's get the flowers delivered." Shikamaru whispered with a smirk on his face. How much did Ino want to wipe that smirk off of his face with another kiss, but she knew she shouldn't. She didn't want to look like a desperate girl fan.

"Yeah."

With a grunt, Shikamaru stood up from the bench and tucked his hands into his pockets while Ino tagged closely behind him. Ino's face was slowly turning back into its originally color and she was soon calmed enough to ask him a question.

"Hey, Shikamaru?" He looked over his shoulder and responded with a famous 'Hn'. Ino took a deep breath and asked, _or rather_, commanded, "shouldn't you be holding my hand on our way back?"

He sighed, "Like I said, you are really troublesome."

With that, he withdrawn his hands from his pockets and led one of them into hers.

-

**_The End_**

-

**Author's Note: **I have no idea how wonderful or how lame this story is. My brain is totally rusted from the lack of inspiration. By the way, in the Naruto anime 217, Shika was being so sweet to Ino and I found that really cute and adorable! Anyways, hope you all enjoyed this one shot and please leave a review! Please?


End file.
